


Get Your Towels Ready

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker". Music contains strong language throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Towels Ready

Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2h5mlzia1ht)

[Get Your Towels Ready](http://vimeo.com/84362282) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** onaboat

**Music:** I'm On A Boat by The Lonely Island


End file.
